


The Wedding

by 2204



Series: The Healing Song [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nature, Older Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Original Wiccan Characters, Private wedding, Talk about past difficulties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2204/pseuds/2204
Summary: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He scrunched his nose, half annoyed, half endeared by the way Harry’s already radiant demeanor seemed to brighten a bit more.“I can’t believe it either,” Harry laughed, excitement clear in his voice. “And you’re not backing out, we’ve talked about this!” He pointed his finger accusingly at Louis before flashing a bright smile and continuing his walk forward.Or the one where Louis and Harry get married in a non-traditional way.--This is technically a timestamp, a small follow up to the original fic "The Healing song", but it can be read as a standalone, short and happy fic. If you've read The Healing Song, you know their backgrounds and situations. If not, some details might be slightly confusing.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that even though some of the characters share names with real, living people, here they are only actors, each playing their part in this story. This story is in no way meant to reflect the actual lives of those people.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is not beta-read yet, so there might be errors.  
> Let me know if you find a lot of weirdness.
> 
>  
> 
> Does someone want to beta-read for me?  
> I'm @MagnoliaM2204 on Twitter and  
> @MagnoliaMoon on instagram. Send me a message. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. This is the follow-up fic to The Healing Song.

 

March 28th

 

It was still dark outside when their journey started. It had to be, if they were going to be ready by sunrise.The air was crisp as Louis walked a few steps behind Harry, grumbling about how they all ended up here, on a two hour hike in the woods in the middle of the night.

 

Harry was leading the entire caravan of six people towards a very special place in the forest. Dried leaves rustled softly under their feet and the kids were bickering about something a few paces behind.

 

Harry was clearly excited. Louis couldn’t figure out if it was because of the newly purchased head torch Harry was wearing on his head (hence him being in front of the procession - what a giant nature nerd) or if it was the day itself that made Harry’s step so bouncy and enthusiastic.

 

This was their wedding day. Harry’s first wedding day. Louis’ third. God damnit.

 

Louis was feeling weird. Like a mixture of annoyance, excitement, fear and happiness. In the dark forest his crazy thoughts surfaced, apparently.

 

Long ago Louis had decided that there would never be another wedding day for him. He had already tried to be married twice and learned the hard way that marriage wasn’t for him. The decision had been made from experience and self preservation. And he had been very proud of that decision.

 

Then Harry came along. Wonderful, beautiful Harry, with his soothing words and hippie ways. Harry wanted to get married. He had basically demanded to get married. So here they were, on their way to a special place in the woods to get married.

 

Suddenly Louis was blinded by a light.

 

“What are you mumbling about?” An amused Harry asked with his head torch shining right into Louis’ eyes.

 

“Put that lamp away,” Louis reached to shield the light with his hand. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He scrunched his nose, half annoyed, half endeared by the way Harry’s already radiant demeanor seemed to brighten a bit more.

 

“I can’t believe it either,” Harry laughed, excitement clear in his voice. “And you’re not backing out, we’ve talked about this!” He pointed his finger accusingly at Louis before flashing a bright smile and continuing his walk forward.

 

“Yeah, Dad,” Rose, Louis’ fifteen year old daughter, piped up behind them. “We’ve already decided you’re getting married, and that’s that.”

 

Jonathan, Louis’ nineteen year old son, hummed in agreement. Further back Harry’s sister Alice and the High Priestess - their wedding officiator - were snickering.

  
“You’re only angry about the fact that you had to give up your idea of never being married again.” Harry reminded him without even looking back.

 

Yeah. That was true. Louis’ annoyance was mostly due to that. Some of it was nerves and some of it was lingering fear of failure. But he really did want to marry Harry.

 

* * *

 

This past year had been terribly difficult for them and had ultimately proven that together they could get through anything.

 

It had been a little over a year since Louis, Harry and Rose had moved across the country to a small house just outside of Bristol. They moved to be closer to Jonathan, who had his own flat, job and university studies in the city.

 

With the move came plans for a new baby. Harry had been thrilled and Louis was satisfied that he was finally able to give Harry what he wanted the most. Both kids had been excited and supportive of the decision and Louis saw nothing but immense happiness and a bright future for all of them.

 

But the happiness started to dim. Harry started to dim. He was still making plans and talking about the logistics of getting a baby, but the light in his eyes quickly burned out. Something was missing.

 

Louis had been devastated. All his insecurities came back with a vengeance and for weeks he expected every day to be the day Harry left him.

 

It was actually Rose, such a wise girl for such a young age, that had gotten through to Louis and made him realise that he couldn’t withdraw into his own world of old fear and self pity, but he had to bravely face the situation and do everything he could to help Harry and save their relationship.

 

At first Harry had been reluctant to speak about what was bothering him. It took several weeks for him to start open up about what had changed. It turned out that Harry felt really wrong about bringing a new child to their family without them being married. He knew of Louis’ attitude towards marriage and had not brought it up. Instead he tried to rid himself of the need for marriage.  
  
They were both broken in their own way, as most people tend to be.

 

Harry’s childhood consisted of a single mother with severe mental health issues. Harry’s subconscious had created the idea that in order for a child to be safe and truly cared for, said child needed two parents that were both legally bound to each other, as well as to the child.

 

Louis’ past experiences with abuse and two divorces made him absolutely sure of the fact that he wasn’t made for marriage, that marriage was a certain way to end a relationship. And since he didn’t want to lose Harry, he could never marry him.   

 

Once they started talking and really sharing their fears and pains, things moved forward. Louis was really enjoying the way they could argue and be angry at each other, but still remain respectful and attuned to one another. They could talk things through, they could disagree, but still be supportive. Louis had never experienced that before. He had been in awe of the entire process of lovingly working through their problems.

 

That autumn, after an entire summer of working things through, Louis had discovered that he really wasn’t scared to lose Harry anymore. They could get married, but he didn’t want anyone to know about it. He already had two failed marriages. If no one knew there was a third attempt at life long happiness and a legal bond, it would be better.

 

“Lou, I’m really not asking for much. All I want is to be legally recognised as your husband, to be able to wear a ring that shows the world I’m yours and that my sister can be present when we get married. We can do everything just the way you want.” Harry had said one night when they were snuggling in front of the fireplace. And that had really been it.

 

Suddenly they were engaged and the light in Harry’s eyes was back, shining as bright as ever. Like beacons of emerald green fire, always pulling Louis further in.

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrived at the place where the wedding ceremony would be held, the sky was bright orange as the sun was just about to peek over the horizon. The air was almost buzzing with anticipation, like the entire forest was excited to witness the ceremony uniting the two lovers.

 

Louis let out a laugh to release some of the feelings that were building up. Harry went straight to greet his tree. Louis felt the pull too, so he followed.

 

“I should have known you’d choose this place,” he smiled at Harry, before leaning in to press a small kiss on the corner of his lips.  

 

“I thought you knew I meant this place,” Harry responded in slight surprise, leaning into Louis’ touch while still petting the tree trunk in greeting.

 

Louis had thought he meant the clearing where they went camping for the first time - that time when Louis definitely knew he was in love with Harry. They had been back to the clearing twice during last summer, using the healing abilities of nature to aid in the repairing of their relationship. Louis saw that clearing as _their_ place.

 

This was Harry’s childhood forest. This entire forest was the place he’d fled to when he needed to get away from his mother. This was also the place where Harry’s tree was, of course this would be the place Harry chose for the ceremony.

 

“I thought you meant the clearing.”

 

“Oh.” Harry gasped. “That _would_ have been a great place. I didn’t even think past this place. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, you don’t have to apologise for anything.” Louis soothed and enhanced the sentiment with another kiss. “This place is perfect and I understand why you chose it. And you’ve done such a great job with the decorations.”

 

Harry and the High Priestess had spent a few hours the day before to prepare the place for the ceremony. They had cleaned away some brushwood and clutter and leveled out the dirt a bit. They had hung some symbolic ornaments and created a large circle in which they all would stand during the ceremony. It was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

They were all dressed in earthy tones and natural materials. Louis wore a beige linen shirt with a lace up collar instead of buttons. On top of the shirt he wore a forest green vest of heavy cotton, also laced up with cotton string, to emphasize his curves. The trousers that hugged his thighs was a few shades darker green, they almost looked black.

 

Harry’s outfit was skintight dark brown trousers, really showing off his long and muscular legs. He wore a billowy linen tunic in the same light beige shade as Louis’s shirt. The tunic also had a lace up detail going all the way down to Harry’s stomach. He left most of it open, choosing to show off his tattoos and decorating his chest with several pagan looking necklaces.

 

Jonathan was dressed in a forest green loose fitting button up and brown trousers and both Rose and Alice wore beautiful dresses in layers of white, beige and light brown linen and cotton fabric, while the Wiccan High Priestess was dressed in a white dress and cloak.

 

There was a large circle on the ground that was cleared from offensive brushwood and clutter. The ground next to it was undisturbed and beautifully covered in white wood anemones.

 

The High Priestess was standing beside a small altar covered in white cloth with a print of the pentagram symbol on it. On the altar she had lit a sturdy candle and some incense. There was a bowl of water, fresh and dried flowers, a goddess figurine and some other items.  

 

“Shall we begin?” She asked in a serene but authoritative voice. “Please step inside this circle.”

 

Harry took Louis’ hand and walked with him toward the altar. Their three guests stood behind them, all facing east and the sunrise. The Priestess went around the circle, drawing it in with an athame. Then she walked around the circle mumbling about calling in the spirits of the elements, while placing some items at the four cardinal points.

 

When she had gone full circle, she stepped in front of the grooms and smiled. “Now that we are protected, let’s begin.” The High Priestess closed her eyes, while everyone else curiously looked at her.

 

“I call upon Mother Gaia, Mother Earth, thank you for providing this sacred space and allowing us in it.” She formally started the ceremony, waited a beat and continued.

 

“I call upon the spirits of the forest and all benevolent beings of this dimension and others, who wish to lovingly join this event. Thank you for your patience with whatever disturbance we may cause.”

 

“I call upon our ancestors and guides. Thank you for your guidance and assistance.”

 

The sun was halfway up and filtered in behind the trees. The light and warmth of it made the entire forest bathe in a soft glow. Louis glanced at Harry and almost started crying. He’d never seen Harry look this beautiful. The early morning sun made the green of his eyes shimmer in a colour that was almost gold. His hair and skin had a golden glow and smile was radiant as he waited in anticipation for the ceremony to proceed.

 

“Harry, Louis,” the Priestess addressed them. “You have chosen a beautiful day for your special ceremony. We’ve just passed the spring equinox and it’s energies still lingers. The equinox energies are about balance and setting intentions for the time to come,” she explained.

 

“You also chose to have a sunrise ceremony and in doing that you’ve given your entire relationship an extra boost. Sunrise usually signifies new beginnings or a shift in directions. It also strengthens the intentions a bit extra. So this is really a perfect timing for a wedding,” the Priestess smiled.

 

Oh. That was a good thing, Louis realised. Harry was the one who chose the date and time. He had said that there was a reason for this, but Louis didn’t quite understand it’s significance until now.

 

He glanced at Harry on his right and found his almost-husband already looking at him. Louis raised his eyebrows in question and Harry just nodded proudly. Yeah, he’d made sure that the universe was on their side in this.

 

The High Priestess picked a wide ribbon of forest green cloth from the altar and motioned for Louis and Harry to take a step closer. “Are you both choosing to enter this union freely and willingly?” she asked. 

 

"Yes," both of them confirmed in unison.

 

“Give me your hands, please,” the High Priestess instructed, voice echoing in the otherwise silent forest.

 

It was weirdly quiet in the woods. No wind, no rustling of leaves and no animal noises. Yet there was a sharpness in the air, a vibrant anticipation of sorts. It really felt like the entire forest was watching, not only the kids and Alice. Harry’s tree most certainly was watching.

 

She took a hold of Louis hand first and tied the green ribbon around his wrist and down on his hand.

 

“Green is the colour of the heart and of nature. May this colour strengthen your love and provide healing when needed. To you as individuals, to you as a couple and to your family.”

 

She moved to tie the ribbon around Harry’s wrist and hand.

 

“May your bond be as strong and solid as this one, while still giving space and air and room to breathe. For you as individuals, for you as a couple and for your family.”

 

She guided their hands together and then tied the ribbon around them both.

 

“You are now bound to each other for as long as you both see fit. Let this ribbon sit for at least three days, one for body, one for mind and one for spirit. Then untie it carefully and place it somewhere safe for the duration of your union. If or when you decide to end your union, the ribbon should be cut in half. Each of you take one half and bury it in a place of your choosing to release the bond.”

 

Louis took a shuddering breath. It felt bizarre to think about ending their relationship and going their separate ways when they were in the process of solidifying it. He never wanted to be without Harry. Never. He intended to be in this for life, that much he was sure of.

 

“And now the vows.” The Priestess interrupted Louis’ train of thoughts. Right, they weren’t done yet. “Louis, repeat this first sentence after me and then you may add your own words if you wish,” she directed.

“Harry, I am your husband and I intend to honour our bond, our love and our free will for as long as it serves us both.” The Priestess dictated.

 

Louis took a deep breath and looked at Harry, still breathtaking, though the sun´s golden glow had softened and brightened a bit.  

 

“Harry,” he started slowly with a wobbly voice, overcome with emotion. His heart was beating in his ears as he watched Harry’s patiently smile at him.

 

“I am your husband,” Louis felt a bit weak in the knees at those words. Thank god there wasn’t a hundred people here to watch him fall down because his body was overwhelmed. He took a deep breath, drew energy from the nature around him, and felt his back straighten up a bit. With another deep breath he repeated the statement. “ _I am your husband_ and I intend to honour our bond, our love and our free will for as long as it serves us both.”

 

“Harry,” Louis repeated and took a step closer to his husband _(His husband!)_ and reached in his pocket for the ring. “My beautiful, wonderful Harry. _Thank you_ for never giving up on me. Thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for choosing my kids.” Louis sent a quick smile to Jonathan and Rose, who almost vibrated with happiness.

 

“Every day I am so grateful to have you in my life. I don’t ever want to be without you.” Louis continued his somewhat improvised vows. “I love you so much. So, so much. You’ve given me so much more than I ever expected, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you my love and gratitude for it.”

 

Louis slid the simple golden ring onto Harry’s finger while Harry beamed at him, teary eyed and beautiful.

 

The High Priestess cleared her throat. “Harry, repeat this first sentence after me and then you may add your own words if you wish.”

“Louis, I am your husband and I intend to honour our bond, our love and our free will for as long as it serves us both.”

 

Louis could hear Harry’s soft snivel as he geared up for his speech, but he wasn’t prepared to the prickling of his skin and the buzzing feeling that went through his body when he heard Harry say those words.

 

“Louis- Lou,” Harry’s deep, emotional voice started and Louis watched in awe how he let his tears fall freely. “I am your husband and I intend t- to honour our bond, our love and our free will for as long as it serves us both.”

 

Harry smiled through his tears and there was, once again, so much love present in his gaze, that Louis had no doubts about how much Harry loved him and how much it meant for him to get married. Louis sent a thought to every deity out there, thanking everything that he- they were able to overcome their obstacles so that Harry could have this.

 

“I- I knew you were special from the second you initiated contact. I knew you were _it_ for me long before I knew how to tell you. You are so precious to me, Lou. And Rosie and Jon too- I don’t think you understand how deeply I love the three of you.” Harry explained through his tears and sniffles.

 

“You’re so beautiful to me, Lou. So strong and you don’t even know it. If I can make your life at least a little easier, I’ll be happy. And I’ll try to make your life easier and to let you know just how loved you are, for as long as I live.”

 

It was almost too much to hear Harry say so many beautiful things in one go. Louis could feel the truth to every word. This was for life.

 

Louis tried to wipe his eyes with both hands, but his right hand was tied to Harry’s. They both chuckled and Harry guided their hands to wipe away Louis’ tears. Then he leaned in close and pressed the sweetest of kisses on Louis lips.

 

“Blessings.”

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony and all the congratulatory hugs and tears, they all sat down on blankets on the ground to have a breakfast picnic. They had brought a lot of food and with the conversation flowing easily, everybody kept occupied and time flew by. This meant that they didn’t start the journey back to town until early afternoon.

 

It was getting late by the time they were back at Alice’s house, the hike back took a lot longer than that same morning, since the newlyweds’ hands were tied together. They stumbled around in the forest every three metres, giggling and laughing into each other’s necks.

 

“How are we supposed to drive to the hotel when our hands are tied?” Louis suddenly realised that it would be difficult to reach the destination of their honeymoon.

 

The kids had agreed to stay with Harry’s sister while Harry and Louis went on their trip to some fancy countryside bed and breakfast.

 

“We’re not driving,” Harry simply answered.

 

“We’re not?”

 

“No. I booked us a car and a driver. Of course we can’t drive like this.” Harry smiled and gestured to their tied up hands.

 

Well. The first three days of their weeklong honeymoon were certainly going to be interesting. Louis would have to do everything with one hand tied to Harry. Everything. Walking, eating, sleeping. Toilet visits. Sex. The tattoo parlour where Louis had an appointment for a tattoo to signify his marital status.

 

Yeah, it would be interesting.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, so please leave some of those. :)


End file.
